


Vampire With A Pistol

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clumsy!Simon, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon found a cool looking pistol while waiting for Raphael to come home. </p>
<p>A clumsy vampire + pistol = accidents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire With A Pistol

Simon had been shot and despite being a vampire he was losing an awful lot of blood.

He didn’t think it would kill him but it was definitely not comfortable. He was alone in the Hotel Dumort in his and Raphael’s room waiting for said older vampire to return from Clave negotiations at the Institute.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain the blood and bullet wound to his boyfriend, especially considering that it was his own fault. 

He’d gotten bored waiting and had found an old-looking pistol in one of Raphael’s drawers. It was beautiful, carved with a design of thorns and roses. 

So naturally, being the nerd he was, Simon had spent a joyful five minutes pretending to be a cowboy. Aiming it at imaginary foes and doing quick draws against imaginary opponents. That was before he had tripped over the large rug, tucked his arms in and clenched his fists.

Subsequently pulling the trigger with the gun aimed at his shoulder. Turns out Raphael had left it loaded in storage.

This had been ten minutes ago and he was still bleeding onto their rug, not the sofa though. He was staying standing for as long as possible so he didn’t ruin their super comfy couch. 

However the fact that he still hadn’t healed like normal was making him worry that maybe vampires didn’t have super healing for bullet wounds after all and that he was going to bleed out waiting for Raphael to come home. Not a pleasant thought but the one he couldn’t stop focusing on.

Simon’s legs were beginning to to get tired and he could feel himself getting a little light-headed. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay standing. Finally, his legs went just as Raphael came around the corner.

“Dios! Simon! What happened?”

Simon couldn’t help smiling as Raph caught him before he hit the ground; the older vampire sinking to his knees with Simon’s head and injured shoulder on his lap.

“Your clothes…” Simon said, still smiling up at Raphael.

There was a surprising amount of blood leaking out of the wound and soaking into his expensive suit as well as the blood on the floor where they were.

“Dios Simon, I don’t care right now. Who did this?” 

Raphael's facial expression would come across as anger to casual observers but Simon could see the care in his eyes. The fledglings eyes fluttered closed.

“Simon, stay awake. Who did this?” His voice was gentler but urgent.

He opened his eyes slightly, he just wanted to sleep. Raphael was here so he was safe.

“Me. I found a pistol and it looked cool then I..uh..” 

“You shot yourself.” Raphael’s voice was exasperated and he sighed. Simon nodded and smiled apologetically.

“It won’t stop bleeding.” 

Simon watched as his boyfriend laid eyes on the pistol that was sitting on the couch where he had thrown it earlier. 

“That’s because Magnus made those bullets for me decades ago when I had some...civil disagreements with some of the local vampires at the time.”

The annoyance had faded now and Simon was reassured by the lack of worry in Raphael’s eyes. He wasn’t going to die, he hadn’t screwed up that badly.

“Sorry Raph.” Simon said, catching the other boy’s gaze.

“Don’t apologise, Si. I shouldn’t have left it loaded and I should definitely have known how dangerous you are when left alone.” 

Simon practically glowed, as much as one could when one’s a vampire anyway, at the use of his nickname. It was rare that Raphael used it.

“I’m gonna be okay, right?” Simon asked, reaching for Raphael’s hands and intertwining their fingers when he found them.

“Yes, you’ll be fine. The bullet went right through so you just need some rest. Next time you’re bleeding horribly though, sit on the bloody couch. It’s not difficult to get a new one.”

“I know but the one we have is awesome. Can I sleep now?” 

“Yes you can. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Goodnight Raph.”

“Sweet dreams Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Check out my other fics on my profile for more!  
> Any comments are welcome, no matter how insane they may be!


End file.
